The Final Pam
Summary The Final Pam is the most powerful being on this wiki thus far, and will always be stronger than anyone on this wiki, even if the article says that the final pam cant beat them. the final pam was birthed in fallout 4, but might have existed before that game even existed. in fact, pam might have existed before there was not time, then there was time. Powers and stats Tier: 'is tier pam. tier - ∞ barely comes close to being a infinityith of tier pam N'ame: The unyielding. the undying. the devourer. the existence eater. the fear keeper. LOOK OUT ITS PAM. omega susan. pam who death forgot. O'rigin:' appeared in monster factory first, but existed before the time when there was no time gender: female age: existed before the time when there was no time classification: beyond classification powers: absolute immortality. omnipotence. existence manipulation. attack potency: can destroy anything. ANYTHING. killed azathoth without batting an eye or even thinking. Speed: '''beyond Infinite '''Lifting strength: '''beyond Infinite '''Striking strength: '''Beyond Omniversal '''Durability: will be the only thing left after the omniverse ends. will then recreate it with slight effort, because she loves her family '''Stamina: '''Beyond infinite '''Range: '''Beyond infinite '''Standard equipment: '''Axe, freeze gun. she does not need these, she just feels like it '''Intelligence: '''Knows all. knows BEYOND all '''Weaknesses: '''loves her family, and they can be used against her. however, thats hardly a problem, as her daughter is stronger than her. in fact, her daughter is so strong this wiki can not contain her. Others '''Victories: '''Everything on this wiki except dumplin, because he's her husband she even curbstomped a fusion of FLAN CHAN and AARON '''Losses: '''lost to her daughter in a training match. Category:Pam Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Hopes and Memes Category:Caring Category:Ugly Category:Ugly sorta Category:SERIOUSLY, DO NOT PUT HER DAUGHTER ON THIS WIKI, SHE CANT BE DISCRIBED Category:Under construction Category:Females Category:Makes making making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concepts of tiers look like making (The rest didn't fit) Category:He's unbeatable by anyone Category:Goku Destroyer Category:Meme Destroyer Category:Axe Users Category:Ice Users Category:Omnipotence Category:Omniprescence Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Makes Infinitely Above The Concept Of Tiers Look Like Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers Category:Ocean Tier Category:Makes Ocean Tier look like Infinitely Below Shit Tier Category:Strongest character to ever exist or not exist or something else Category:Stronger than Flan-chan (Composite) No matter what. Category:Beyond Infinitely stronger than even the one who doesn't care about the power Category:I AM THE FUCKING STRONG Category:Ageless Category:Makes aaron look like yamcha Category:Stronger than Aaron (deal with it) Category:Boundlessly above categories Category:Killed The One Above All Category:Killed The Internet Category:Killed Death Category:Killed All Your Waifus Category:Killed... me? Oh wait, no, but he's gonna do it Category:Erased Death Category:Sunglasses Users Category:Badasses Category:Dresses Category:Makeup Users Category:Best hair Category:THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST Category:Makes Ultimately Beyond Tiers Ascendant look like shit